Kill the Messenger
Foehn Revolt |side2 = China (later mind-controlled, can break free) |side3 = PsiCorps Mind-controlled Russian forces |goal1 = Destroy the Iron Curtain Device Secure the airbase Get Yunru on the Ironwing |goal2 = Repel the rebel attackers |goal3 = Take control of the Chinese forces Eliminate Yunru |commanders1 = VOLKNET |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander |commanders3 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = * Full Chinese arsenal * Jackal Racer(s) |forces2 = Full Chinese arsenal |forces3 = * Full PsiCorps arsenal * Some Russian arsenal including a Stalin's Fist |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Severe |casual3 = Severe |music = Beyond (part of Foehn soundtrack) |design1 = Esther |design2 = Ignotus }} Operation: Kill the Messenger is the second Foehn Origins campaign mission. Briefing ''-- While the leader has been evacuated out of Kashmir Home, getting her to the current location of Our main force is now the primary task. -- Increased amounts of hostile Chinese forces and growing PsiCorps activity within the region have made it difficult for Us to get the leader to safety by aquatic routes. -- Leader believes that time is of the absolute essence, and it won't be long before Yuri puts his master plan into action. -- His abilities and research related to absolute control of human mind have been determined to be dangerous; and most likely the cause of the war between the Allies and the Soviets of 1982, as well as abrupt dissolution of various alliances during it. -- It is highly probable that a Worldwide Mind Control is a scenario Yuri is aiming for. -- He has already displayed capacity of using such tech with varying area of effect.'' ''-- If We are to fight Yuri and his Epsilon army, the Great Revolt needs to continue developing powerful weapons and acquire collaborators in the coming future. -- To start with, We will be hijacking a prototype KI-based jet, the Ironwing, currently held in a Chinese-controlled airbase in Kazakhstan. -- This jet will be used to carry the leader away from the enemy's grasp, and return her to the main army. -- Our numbers in the area are not many, as such We will have to take over a local Chinese outpost if We are to obtain the Ironwing. -- As this is strictly a recovery mission, We should try to spare as many Chinese forces as we can. -- Our goal is not to kill, but to do what needs to be done. -- Any number of Epsilon casualties are within acceptable numbers._'' Objective 1 & 2: Destroy the Iron Curtain Device & capture the Airbase. Objective 3 & 4: Clear the airstrip area & get Yunru on the Ironwing. Events Securing a foothold Commanding a Revolt task force, VOLKNET raided a Chinese outpost (with conveniently positioned explosive barrels and Demolition Trucks) to the west. After the outpost was razed to the ground, a Jackal Racer arrived and sent a Huntress to hijack an MCV here, which is immediately expanded into Construction Yard. VOLKNET analyzed that if the Revolt wants to take Ironwing for Yunru, its Airbase must be captured to obtain the control codes. In addition, it also receives news that Yuri's army are still chasing Yunru. VOLKNET realized that it must respond quickly. Just before VOLKNET pointed out that it was necessary to destroy the Iron Curtain Device, which shielded the defense structures around the Ironwing, it received news that the PsiCorps invasion forces had landed in the southeast. Their actions were so quick that the Revolt saw a red light enveloped them in less than a minute - fortunately for them, it was the Chinese army that ended up being controlled by a Psychic Beacon, not the Revolt themselves. Interestingly, VOLKNET has assessed that the Revolt should leave the Beacon alone because then they'll only have to deal with one enemy (in fact, if the Beacon is destroyed, the Chinese will summon a massive wave of reinforcements to attack the Revolt from behind). In addition, the mind-controlled Russians had also arrived, bringing a Stalin's Fist and deployed it on the northwest side, began producing their armor divisions to attack the Revolt. The gauntlet VOLKNET was informed of the lack of resources along the base and positioned Tech Oil Derricks in the southwest and northwest. At the same time, it also discovered that PsiCorps built a Psychic Dominator and Tactical Nuke Silo, so it decided to build a Nuke Silo of its own. In the next defensive battle, the endless supply of paratroopers and repeated nuclear strikes by the enemy forces kept VOLKNET in a passive position, and he was not able to see the countdown of the dominator. He therefore decided to slowly build up guerrilla taskforces and continue to capture more Chinese bases eastward. In this way, his own losses would be reduced, and it would be easier to enter the northeast. After a long time, the Revolt was deployed to the front of the Ironwing base. VOLKNET then fired his nuclear missile directly at the Iron Curtain Device. In the previous defensive battle, VOLKNET did not forget to use Wallbuster to slowly disintegrate the Chinese base's defenses, which made the task of capturing the Airbase much easier. "Get to the Ironwing!" The proselyte of the PsiCorps was still exerting pressure on the Revolt's main base, and the Foehn forces had already made a road on the north side. Shortly after Airbase was captured, Yunru took an elite Jackal Racer and four Nuwa Cannons to the main base and headed to Ironwing's location. The Jackal Racer escorted Yunru directly to Ironwing and saw her boarding it. As the Ironwing took off, the Revolt was victorious. Aftermath Yunru finally found a way to transfer herself directly from the hinterland of Asia to the east coast, and also created the conditions for meeting the major power with far away Alaska. However, due to the fact that the existing Foehn forces were few and still weak, she decided to go to Japan to rescue their allies - the Kanegawa Industries. Since the Revolt became active, the Chinese occupying forces in Japan would never sit by and ignore these "traitor's allies". At the same time, she can also recycle some of the unused technology from the research facilities of these allies. If in better circumstances, she can also persuade the remaining Pacific Front troops in Japan to join them. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 75000 * The PsiCorps enemy will not build either Psychic Dominator or Tactical Nuke Silo, but the player won't gain access to the Nuke Silo as well. Instead, they will build a normal Iron Curtain Device. * The intensity of enemy attack is the weakest in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 50000 * The Tech Machine Shop and Tech Hospital is controlled by China initially. * Several Eradicators will guard the Iron Curtain Device. Mental * Starting credits: 40000 * The Tech Machine Shop and Tech Hospital is controlled by China initially. * Several Eradicators will guard the Iron Curtain Device. * The intensity of enemy attack is the strongest in this difficulty. Trivia * The mission's name is another term for shooting the messenger, a metaphoric phrase used to describe the act of blaming someone who bears bad news for said information. zh:亡命之徒 Category:Campaign Category:Origins Category:Foehn missions